Sisters Forever
by KingdomKeeper1121
Summary: A one-shot about Amanda and Jess...


Those three words that her no-longer sister had said to her lingered in her mind and, as she laid in her bed awaiting sleep, the scene from earlier that night replayed over and over in her mind.

**Earlier That Night**

_"I hate you!" She had shouted._

_"Glad to know!" Amanda had replied. "And I thought all this time you loved me!"_

_Jess looked at her, disgusted. "I'm glad you feel the same way, then!" She screamed._

_"I never said that!" Amanda cried._

_"But you thought it!" Jess snapped._

_"What?" Amanda said looking up with wet eyes. "How would you even tell?"_

_"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Amanda. And I don't intend on telling you."_

_"But, Jess," Amanda said, "we're sisters! Sisters tell each other everything! I've told you everything about me!"_

_"Sisters?" Jess scoffed. "That's what you think. I'd be better off living with Maybeck! We are _not_ sisters, Amanda. Not anymore..." And with that, she walked out the door, with only her satchel, iPod, and the clothes on her back to survive, leaving Amanda sobbing on the floor._

...

Amanda sat up in her bed with tears streaking her face.

"Jess..." she whispered, "...I'm sorry..." She got up from her bed and walked over to the window in her room. She stood there a minute before putting one hand on the window, using the other to try and wipe away the continuous tears that poured from her eyes. She knows one thing and one thing only: she and Jess weren't going to be talking any time soon. What she didn't know was that Jess was doing the exact same thing: looking out Willa's window, trying to stop her tears, and thinking about how badly she'd screwed things up with Amanda this time.

She suddenly felt a hand grab her shoulder.

"You wanna talk about it?" Willa asked sincerely, her voice full of concern.

Jess turned to face her. "Only if you're willing to listen." She responded.

Willa smiled her warm smile at Jess and said, "It's only two in the morning. I've been up later saving Disney World from Overtakers. I think I can manage to listen to you."

"Good," Jess said sliding down to the floor below the window, "because I need to get this off my chest."

Willa smiled again and walked back over to her bed and sat down, wrapping herself in her blanket in the process. "I can tell. So...let's start with how the fight started."

Jess looked at her best friend.

"What?" Willa said.

"Are you coming?" Jess asked indicating the spot on the floor next to her.

"Oh, uh-uh, girl." Willa joked. "I'm _not_ sitting down there. It's too cold. You're sitting up here." She patted the spot across from her.

Jess smiled and got up and sat across from Willa, sitting with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. Willa handed her a blanket, which she accepted and quickly wrapped around her, instantly feeling warmth. "Alright," she started, "here's what happened."

...

Amanda was sitting on the floor beneath her window, sobbing, while looking at a picture of her and Jess. It was from when the two met back in Maine eleven years ago. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

**Eleven Years Ago In Maine**

_Little five year old Amanda walked into her new room scared about who her roommate or roommates might be. But, when she opened the door to the room and saw that she only had one roommate, a girl who looked about her age, she lost all fear realizing that she had nothing to be scared about._

_"Hi!" The girl said cheerily. "I'm Jessica, but you can call me Jess. Are you-"_

_"Amanda." She said smiling._

_"Oh good! You're my new roommate!"_

_Amanda smiled at Jess._

_Jess smiled back at her. "So, where are you from?"_

_Amanda looked down and said, "I don't know...I can't remember anything from before except that I have-" She looked up at Jess, not sure if she should risk letting her secret out._

_Jess walked over to Amanda and whispered, "You have powers too?"_

_Amanda smiled at her and said, "Yeah. I can levitate. What can you do?"_

_"I can dream the future. I write everything down in here." She went over to her bed and picked up what looked like a book. When she walked back to Amanda, she handed her the book which, Amanda realized, turned out to be a diary. "Since it's a diary, nobody ever looks in it." She said. "I don't let them. But you can. You're like me."_

_"Jess, you really don't have to-"_

_"But I want to. Amanda, you're like me. I never thought that I'd ever find anyone who is capable of doing what I can."_

_"Are you sure? Because you can say that you don't want me to look." Amanda said trying to be as polite as she could, not wanting to pressure her roommate into letting her look._

_"Amanda, do it. You have permission to." Jess said._

_Amanda opened the diary and flipped through the pages until she came upon one where it showed two girls, who looked about ten, sitting in a room that looked different from the room they were in now._

_"Is this...?"_

_"Yeah. It's you and me."_

_"But...how?"_

_"Don't you see, Amanda? We were meant to meet each other. We were meant to be roommates. To have powers like this. This wasn't by chance; this was supposed to happen."_

...

Amanda was now crying more than she ever thought she would while remembering that later that night, she and Jess made a deal to never tell anyone about their powers unless they had them. How they started calling each other sisters the very next day. That if one of them got adopted, they both had to go, or they wouldn't go. The thing that set her off, though, was what Jess had said when she took the picture.

...

_"You know, Amanda," Jess said, "you're the nicest person I've ever met. Well, besides Mattie. But, she's not here anymore..."_

_Amanda smiled at this small comment Jess had just made, then something clicked in her head. "Mattie Weaver?" She asked._

_"Yeah. How do you know that?"_

_"She...she helped me escape from the police once. They were chasing me because they found out about my powers when I ran into her. She saved my life."_

_Jess's eyes widened. "Do you know what happened to her?"_

_"No." Amanda said looking down. "But I do know that she escaped the police. I don't know where she went after that."_

_"Good." Jess smiled. "Hey, come here."_

_"What?" Amanda asked when she reached Jess._

_"Smile."_

_"What?"_

_"A picture. Smile."_

_"Oh, okay."_

_After she took the picture, she looked at it then said, "Partners in crime; sisters forever."_

...

"Sisters forever..." Amanda whispered as she cried herself back to sleep.

Amanda woke with a start at a knock on her door. She got up and opened the door to her room and started crying at who was on the other side.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Jess said crying. "I-I don't know why I acted the way I did. I didn't mean any of the things I said. I need you, Amanda. You're the one who's kept me alive for the past eleven years. You-"

"Jess stop. I can't take all the credit. You're just as big of a part in our lives that I am."

"Amanda, no-"

"Yes, Jess. You're the one who basically keeps all of the Keepers safe. Without you I don't think any of us would be alive. And not only that, you're the best sister in the world. You know how to make me laugh; how to relieve the tension. You even make _homework_ fun! Jess, I need you just as much as you need me, okay?"

Jess nodded. "And Amanda?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't hate you. I never have, and I never will."

"Oh, Jess..." Amanda whispered and pulled her sister into a hug. The embrace lasted for what felt like hours, but was only a minute or two.

"Hey, Amanda?" Jess asked once they separated.

"Yeah, Jess?"

"Sisters forever?"

"Sisters forever."

**The end! I hope y'all like it! I re-wrote this about 10 times due to the fact that I kept screwing up the flashbacks and stuff. But I think I got it right. Anyway, don't forget to review and request for any chapters for other stories or other story ideas! I love doing anything my fans ask!**


End file.
